is it fate, or something more
by hi jump kick
Summary: Pairings of anyone under the sun, crack or almost-canon, nothing is off-limits in this fic! Revel in the spontaneity! Requests taken.
1. Iris x Chili

**is it fate, or something more**

**A/N: This little project is going to feature many prominent characters of the gameverse, mangaverse, anime-verse, or any other –verse. Romances between gym leaders, elite four, random characters, anything goes, be it crack pairings or almost-canon.**

Iris x Chili

/

Chili is crazy, Iris decides.

As he balances precariously on a tree branch high above the ground, his pansear chitters worriedly. Iris remains on the ground, looking up at him.

"Aren't you coming up?" he asks teasingly. She shakes her head, and the baby axew her haxorus hatched falls out of her hair, tumbling to the ground.

As it cries, Iris picks it up, whispering apologies to it soothingly. Chili's pansear leaps down from the tree and approaches Iris. She kneels down and allows the monkey pokemon to see the axew.

What it does surprises her.

The pansear gently takes the baby axew from Iris, cradling it in her arms like a human mother would to her baby. The axew stops crying, and drifts off to sleep.

"She's expecting, so she's practicing her mothering skills." Iris jumped as she notices Chili standing close to her. How did he do that?

"I think it's cute," she says, smiling fondly at the pokemon.

"Cute," he repeats, but instead of looking at the pansear, he is looking into Iris's eyes. She falters a little at the intensity in his gaze, but, hiding her sudden shyness, she cracks a joke. "Why would you climb up into that tree? You're such a _kid_!"

This has the desired effect.

Chili glares in mock anger. "Nobody calls me a kid!" he roars.

Iris runs away, giggling. "I believe I just did!" Chili runs after her, and they dart between the trees of the forest, laughing and having fun.

Finally, he catches her, grabbing her around the waist from behind and spinning her around. She shrieks and the pansear, still holding the sleeping axew, looks up curiously.

Chili spins her around so they are nose-to-nose, inches apart. He is grinning, a sparkle in his warm maroon eyes. Then, his smile fades, and for a moment, he looks unsure.

She knows just what to do. "_Kid_," she whispers, and leans forward.


	2. Cheren x Elesa

**A/N: I forgot to mention, I'm also open to requests! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash and Misty would've gotten together ages ago, and Brock would've settled down with Professor Ivy. May would've ended up with Drew, Dawn would've ended up with Lucas, and Clay would've been Hilda and Hilbert's dad (because I noticed that Clay and the player character looked so much alike).**

**But, I don't own Pokemon, so keep dreaming, guys.**

_Cheren x Elesa_

_/_

Elesa was classy, no doubt about it. With stunning blonde hair most women would commit arson for, a long, willowy body, and a charming Unovian accent, she had to fend off many suitors who vied for her affections.

The earphones? Not for listening to music, but for blocking out the sounds of desperate males. Yes, Elesa was a heartbreaker.

Maybe that's why she was so intrigued by him.

He, with his neat white shirts, shiny hair like the wing of a honchkrow, and low-key, intelligent banter. He, with his gentlemanly behavior and kindness toward his pokemon. He, with his chivalry and maturity, never ogled her or mightyena-whistled at Elesa, a welcome and refreshing change.

Elesa was intrigued, but she wasn't interested in a boy like Cheren. Sure, he had all these positive qualities, but he was so straight-laced, so serious, so _librarian_ with his thin glasses. And, he was a couple of years her junior. She mentally placed him under a list entitled 'Friends and Acquaintances', confident that he would never become more than a friendly cohort.

She was wrong.

One annual event that the gym leaders and elites attended was the Ball, held in the wintertime. Partners were not mandatory, and Elesa always used this to her advantage, dodging the almost-desperate invitations of Burgh, Cress, and Aaron. They would no doubt want to spend time together after the Ball; and, beautiful or not, Elesa was a woman of virtue.

The date of the Ball finally arrived, and Elesa found herself standing near a quiet wall, sipping her non-alcoholic drink (because she was a lady, and ladies don't get drunk, it's undignified). She was wearing a modest, knee-length black dress that still managed to show off her model's physique. Elesa watched contentedly as her suitors danced with other women (Burgh with Skyla, Aaron with Caitlin, and Cress with Iris, Chili glaring angrily).

Then, she noticed a handsome, tall man leaning against the far wall. His hair was styled tastefully, and he wore a pristine suit that accentuated his broad shoulders. The man saw her looking, and sent a dashing smile in her direction. She smiled in return. _Who was that?_

The man approached her, and as Elesa glimpsed his glossy black hair, she gasped. It was _Cheren._ How could she not have recognized him? Oh, he wasn't wearing glasses for once.

"Hi," Cheren said, uncharacteristically suave. "How are you, Elesa?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," Elesa replied politely. "And you? Are you enjoying the party?"

Cheren smiled wryly, eyeing the dance floor where many couples were twirling. "I suppose," he said finally. "Of course, I'm being biased. If I weren't here, I'd be working on a research paper on the biology of snivy."

Elesa found herself amused at Cheren's words. Bookish or not, he was kind of funny in a witty way. She smiled warmly up at him, and he grinned down at her, chocolate eyes for once not hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"But that's not why I came over here," Cheren admitted.

"Oh?" Elesa asked. "Then why?" She really needed to stop asking questions she already knew the answers to.

"I wanted to ask you to dance. Will you dance with me, Elesa?" Cheren asked, slightly ducking his head and revealing the quiet boy he was behind all the confidence he exuded this night.

Elesa decided to be impulsive. She liked Cheren, he was nice and didn't treat her like she was just something to ogle at; he treated her like a person. "Of course," she said, and they walked out to the dance floor.

As they stood face-to-face, Cheren suddenly looked unsure. Elesa took pity and gently clasped his hand, draping her other arm loosely around his shoulders. He hesitated, then put his hand at her waist.

And so they danced.

Cheren, she realized, was good at everything. He dipped her, twirled her, allowed her to enjoy herself without worrying about who might be watching or how she looked.

When the song ended, Cheren let go of her, but she kept her arm draped around his shoulder. She had never noticed how muscular it was before. "One more song?" she asked.

Cheren wordlessly resumed leading her around the dance floor in a perfect waltz. Completely at ease, she pulled him closer. "Where did you learn how to dance?" she breathed.

"I read a book." His reply made her laugh, and he smiled down at her good-naturedly.

They didn't realize the song had ended until the disc jockey changed records. "I don't like this song," Elesa said as a fast rap song blared. "Want to go sit down?" Cheren agreed, and they walked back to the elegantly decorated tables overlooking the dance floor.

As they sat, Elesa, with a daring she hadn't known she possessed, said, "Cheren?"

"Yes?"

"I find you to be pleasant company. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Cheren's eyes twinkled. "Sure, Elesa. Where were you thinking?"

"McKrokorok's," she joked, and Cheren chuckled, amused. Then, he suddenly leaned forward, closer to Elesa.

"You know, Elesa," he said in a low voice, "I was just going to ask you the same question." Then, his eyes darkened. "After all, I _am _quite hungry, aren't you?"

Elesa was surprised at how forward Cheren was, not that she minded in the least.

"Me? I'm very hungry."

Maybe she could find out whether he had read a book for _that_ as well.

**A/N: This is officially the most suggestive thing I've ever written. I wonder if I should change the rating to T… I think I will, to be safe.**


	3. Volkner x Jasmine

_Volkner x Jasmine_

/

Solitude was something Jasmine had always enjoyed.

That was the reason she was spending so much time at the beach. The beach was, for the most part, vacant, except for the occasional wingull that would light on the sand, looking for some edible tidbit to eat. The wingull would pay no mind to the girl in the white cotton dress, who sat observing on a branch of driftwood.

Jasmine gazed out at the setting sun, the dying light casting an orange hue over the ocean. It was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen in Johto. Idly, she realized that the city was named after this gorgeous sight.

"Are you here to watch the sunset, too?" A voice like rich honey brought her back to reality, and she turned to see a blond-haired man standing a few feet away from her, hands jammed deep into the pockets of his navy jacket. He smiled kindly at her, if a little reservedly.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

Jasmine returned a polite smile and shook her head. "No. I was just thinking about…things." She shrugged and turned back toward the setting sun.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you from another region?"

Jasmine looked at the man again. His eyes were curious and politely interested. "Yes, I come from Johto. I've been…on a journey of...well, I just needed a break from the stresses of daily life."

"I see." The blond man sat down beside her, on the opposite side of the branch of driftwood. "I'm Volkner. I'm the gym leader of this town. Electric-types."

"Jasmine," she replied, omitting her title of gym leader. "I train steel-types, but I have an ampharos that lights the lighthouse in Johto."

"Steel-types?" Volkner asked, interested. "Are they difficult to train?"

"Not really," she replied. "You just have to understand them. They're gentle giants, really. Especially my steelix. He's my starter, and my strongest, but he likes being scratched under the chin like a meowth."

Volkner smiled. It illuminated his face, making it look more handsome and boyish. "That's funny. My luxray likes to be scratched behind his ears. He's an overgrown skitty." Jasmine laughed, imagining the big lion pokemon chasing its tail like a skitty.

"A lot of pokemon are like that with their trainers in this region. Bonded closely enough that they can show their true nature," Jasmine mused.

"I feel happy seeing it," she said fervently. Volkner looked at her, puzzled.

"You seem to know pokemon very well. Are you an ace trainer or something?" he asked.

Jasmine grinned, giving him a sidelong glance. "I guess you could say that."

"You're very mysterious," Volkner observed. He stood up, brushing grains of sand off his clothes. "I'd love to talk to you longer, but I have to go prepare for a match in the morning. It was nice meeting you, Jasmine."

He turned and started to walk away, but suddenly, as if something had occurred to him, he stopped and faced her again. "Will I see you again?"

"I'll be here tomorrow," she murmured. Volkner smiled faintly, and gave her a nod.

"Then maybe I'll see you around, Jasmine." With that, he turned away and walked toward Sunyshore.

Jasmine gazed after him until he disappeared from view. "See you," she breathed.

As the sunset began to fade into darkness, Jasmine stood up, carefully treading through the sand toward Sunyshore. As she approached the city, she could see the lights of Volkner's gym flickering in the dusk. She smiled to herself.

"See you tomorrow."

**A/N: Is Volkner out of character? I have no idea how he is supposed to act, but whatever. **


	4. Mars x Saturn

Mars/Saturn

/

**A/N: I totally copied this idea from manhattan martini's FranticShipping fic 'in invisible ink', but it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. Forgive me! Sorry, this is not my best work, but I attempted, and that's all that counts, right? Right? *crickets chirping* Anyway…on to the story!**

**By the way, ffnet messed up my beautiful formatting! I had page breaks and all that fancy stuff, too!**

**Request from xXViridianPhoenixXx.**

**/**

Mars,

I don't appreciate you calling me a nerd earlier, and my toxicroak is not stupid, for your information. He is simply different, and if you can't embrace that, I don't think I want to be around you anymore. Also, I don't pick on your choice in partners (Purugly leaves much to be desired…), so I expect you to give me the same courtesy.

That's all,

Saturn

/

Saturn,

Okay, okay. I'm sorry I blew up earlier. I was mad at Jupiter because her skuntank sprayed me. I admit, Toxicroak isn't stupid, he actually has a good personality, you know, for a frog.

And just what is wrong with Purugly?!

Angrily,

Mars

/

Dear Mars,

I suppose I should forgive you; we are partners, after all. As your partner, I also feel obligated to mention that I can still smell the skuntank spray on you. And bear in mind, I'm sitting farther away from you than that grunt you're flirting with in the next row over, so you might want to spray on some perfume or something.

Purugly isn't a strong pokemon. The only thing it has going for it is its speed; its attack is poor, and its shallow movepool leaves much to be desired. To each his (or her) own, I assume.

Informatively,

Saturn

/

Dear Smug-and-Pompous Ass,

You know, I'm getting really sick of your holier-than-thou attitude. And no, I wasn't flirting with that guy (he's not a grunt, he's a probationary officer by the way), I dropped my pencil and it landed under his chair. Like it's any of your business.

And Purugly is tough! Fake out stops a lot of attacks in their tracks, attract decreases the chance of opponent attacks, slash is a STAB move, and faint attack always hits. In fact, I could say with confidence that in a one-on-one battle, my purugly could take on your toxicroak. Wanna bet, or are ya scared?

Superiorly,

Mars

/

Dear Overconfident Woman,

My toxicroak's dual poison-and-fighting type will ensure that your purugly will lose. The probability of a win for me is cemented by the fact that the move revenge (which does double-damage if the opponent attacks first) will do maximum damage to your purugly.

And need I add that my toxicroak, like your purugly, is female, rendering attract useless?

I should also mention that I battled Jupiter last week. She now owes me a month's worth of cleaning duties.

Conclusively,

Saturn

/

Saturn,

You know, typage isn't everything. Not everything is just like your handy-dandy little strategy book, which, might I add, I can see you leafing through right now? If you tossed that thing in the trash where it belongs and actually focused more on instinct than logic, you'd be twice the trainer you are now.

And winning against Jupiter isn't much of an accomplishment; the girl can barely style her own hair (seriously, she looks like a medicham), let alone battle with that brute of a skuntank she has. Although I may have to battle her one of these days so I can get her to do my chores, too…

Thoughtfully,

Mars

/

Mars,

I admit, your purugly _is _fairly strong for its level, though it would help if you did EV training instead of haphazardly battling everything that comes your way.

What's wrong with choosing logic over instinct? Logic is understandable. Instinct is basically spontaneity and luck combined. I'd rather place my bets on a sure thing. Also, did I just detect a veiled compliment in their somewhere, Mars?

Jupiter _does _look like a medicham; I never noticed before.

Sincerely,

Saturn

PS: Cyrus is looking in your direction, so I would advise you try to hide the fact that you're passing notes in the middle of a meeting.

/

Saturn,

I guess I was complimenting you. Don't get used to it or anything.

The thing with instinct is, you can base it on logic. Knowledge can influence your instinct, leading you to be able to make quick and accurate decisions in an instant.

Also, you could finally throw away that ragged old strategy book you insist on carrying around. (Seriously, I can still see you leafing through it.)

Instinctively,

Mars

PS: Cyrus is watching you leaf through that book, too. As one of his commanders, you should be more attentive. Be a good example for the grunts.

PPS: Charon is especially clingy today. Just look at the way he's standing so close to Cyrus. Do you think he's…

/

Mars,

Your point is valid, I suppose. But, no, I will not throw away this "ragged old strategy book". It tells me about type advantages and disadvantages.

Adamantly,

Saturn

PS: If he's watching us, then why are you still passing notes to me? Also, you're a commander, too. Set a good example.

PPS: Without a doubt.

/

Saturn,

Touche.

Admittedly,

Mars

PS: You know, for a nerd, you're pretty dense.

PPS: Thought so.

/

Dear Mars,

Why the short note?

Questioningly,

Saturn

PS: And how, exactly, am I dense?

/

Dear Saturn,

…

…,

Mars

PS: Sigh. Never mind.

/


	5. Ghetsis x Touko

Ghetsis x Touko

**A/N: Requested by Anon. There ya go!**

/

"Team Plasma will not rest until all pokemon are liberated!"

Ghetsis allowed himself a small smile as he watched the audience's eyes grow wide in shock. Shock value was perhaps the best part of making public speeches. He glanced at his son, N, who was standing in the audience in order to eavesdrop on people to get feedback.

"I leave you all with one last request!" Ghetsis boomed, throwing one robed arm out grandly toward Pinwheel Forest. "I implore you to release your pokemon into the wild, where they'll be happier!"

"Chu pa?" Ghetsis felt a small tug on his robe and looked down. A tiny minccino was holding on to the hem of his robe and smiling cherubically at him.

Ghetsis bent down and picked up the chinchilla pokemon. "Who is responsible for this pokemon?" he asked the audience, careful to omit the word trainer at all costs.

"She's mine!" A voice shouted back, and Ghetsis turned to see a young brunette girl making her way through the audience toward him. A woobat fluttered after her, chirping softly.

"Sorry," the girl said when she reached him. "Scarfy's just a baby. She doesn't know any better."

"Pa ka chi!" The baby exclaimed, wriggling in Ghetsis' arms. He quickly handed over the minccino to the trainer. "Here, take…Scarfy," he said, inwardly wincing at the odd nickname.

Scarfy cooed happily as the girl cradled her, and the swoobat lighted on her shoulder. The girl started to disappear into the audience.

"Wait," Ghetsis said. The girl turned around, confused. Ghetsis turned back to the audience.

"To prove the point that pokemon _want _to be released, why don't we ask this trainer's pokemon what their views are?" At this, the audience murmured among themselves and N, realizing his cue, stepped forward.

As N took the stage, he addressed the audience in a smooth, quiet voice. "I can understand the voices of pokemon, so I will be the translator." There were several skeptical mutters in the audience, but for the most part, the crowd stayed quiet.

"What is your name, Trainer?" Ghetsis asked the girl.

She smiled. "I'm Touko! Good to meet you!"

"Likewise," Ghetsis said before turning back to N. "Okay N, can you ask the woobat what it thinks of being trained by Touko?"

"Frosty," Touko interjected. "His name is Frosty."

"Okay, Frosty," N said, peering at the woobat. "Do you like traveling with Touko, or would you rather go back to where you were before you were caught?"

"Ee! Woo, oobat ee oo woo!"

"Well?" Ghetsis asked N eagerly. "What did he say?"

N looked up at Ghetsis hesitantly, Frosty chirping happily to himself.

"Go on," urged Ghetsis.

"Well," N said, "He said that…he likes traveling with Touko. He says she's a fun person to be with."

There was a collective murmur throughout the audience, and one bold soul spoke up. "I thought you said pokemon hated being with trainers!"

"There are exceptions to every rule, and this is one of them," Ghetsis replied, thinking quickly. He turned to Touko. "How long have you traveled with this woobat?"

"Hmmm…" Touko furrowed her brow in thought. "Let me check!" She quickly pulled out a rectangular device of some sort and scrolled down. "Um…if today is the thirtieth…five days."

"Five days?" Ghetsis repeated incredulously.

"Yep!"

To Ghetsis' chagrin, the crowd began to mutter things about scam artists and people started to walk away. Soon, everyone who had been watching was gone.

Touko looked taken aback. "Wow, they sure left in a hurry, didn't they?"

Ghetsis scowled. "Yes," he said curtly. "Thanks to you and your woobat."

Touko merely shrugged. "It's not my fault your views are wrong."

He was appalled. The unmitigated gall of this girl! She and her trainer ideals, her happy pokemon…Growling, Ghetsis spun away and stalked off the stage. N merely wandered away, looking curiously up at the buildings of the city.

"Wait!" Touko called, but Ghetsis kept walking, ignoring the staccato steps behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and, resigned, he turned around.

Her brow was furrowed as she looked up at him. "I don't understand why you're so angry. I mean, aren't you supposed to be fighting for the pokemons' best interests?"

Her words gave him reason to pause. "Well…" he stuttered, for once lacking a quick retort.

Touko grinned. "Checkmate." Scarfy cooed, nuzzling Touko from her perch on the girl's shoulder.

"I suppose…you're right," Ghetsis conceded. "In only one respect."

"What do you mean?"

"Yours is a special case, Touko," Ghetsis said, gazing at her. "You don't seem to push your pokemon into things they don't want to do. But other trainer, they care very little about the welfare of their partners and force them to battle and get hurt, when, in reality, the pokemon would rather just live peacefully."

"That sounds awful!" Touko frowned, reaching up one hand to scratch Scarfy's head. "I would never make my pokemon battle if they didn't want to!"

"I believe you," Ghetsis said. And he did. This Touko girl was one in a million. Her pokemon were happy just being in her presence. He hadn't seen a trainer like that since N himself. All the other trainers' pokemon liked them, sure, but the pokemon always longed for their homeland. Touko was special.

Touko smiled. "Do you have pokemon, Ghetsis?"

Ghetsis gave a sad smile. "I did. But they all died, except for Cofagrigus." Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a pokeball and pressed the button, unleashing a coffin-shaped specter with crimson eyes and four dark, wispy hands.

"Cofa!" The cofagrigus grinned at Touko, showing curved white teeth. Ghetsis gave him a stern look.

"Don't scare them, Cofagrigus."

"Grigus…" The cofagrigus murmured to Touko apologetically. The girl laughed and reached forward, shaking hands with it.

"I forgive you!"

Ghetsis smiled as he watched Touko speak with his cofagrigus. _Amazing, _he thought. _She can make friends with them almost immediately._

Finally, Touko looked up at him. "Hey, it was nice to talk to you, Ghetsis, but I promised my friends I'd meet up with them at three, and…" She looked at her watch. "It's three-twenty."

"Sorry I kept you."

Touko grinned. "That's okay! It was fun!" She turned away and began to walk down the street away from Ghetsis. "See ya!"

He raised a hand in farewell and walked away. _She was certainly interesting, _Ghetsis thought.

He hoped he might see her again soon.


	6. Morty x Sabrina

MortySabrina

**A/N: Request from Chimpchar. By the way, Chimpchar, I laughed at the way you phrased your request. "Should you accept this mission." Made my day.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, the manga would be the anime and the anime would be the manga.**

**/**

**the so-called chosen one**

The wind whipped at his blond hair as he stared out at the city from his vantage point at the top of Tin Tower.

He clutched at an empty pokeball, one of many he had brought with him to the highest floor, but that was beside the point now, wasn't it?

Oh, he was sure he was the one meant to embrace this destiny, but he wasn't really, was he? If he were, the rooftop would be illuminated by the sacred flame of the pokemon Tin Tower paid homage to.

The tower was dark.

Morty could see the lit lanterns of the village far below, waiting for him to return, Ho-Oh at his side. They would be sorely disappointed.

Bowing his head, the gym leader began his long and disappointing trek down the tower.

**the fallen angel**

"You don't have to go back down, you know."

Morty turned. She was there, floating by means of the powers of her kadabra. It hovered gently beside her, peering at him with timeless eyes.

"What do you mean, Sabrina? It's not like I have a choice."

Sabrina's eyes glinted, and for a moment she looked both beautiful and dangerous, a visual oxymoron. She ran a hand through her long dusky hair and smiled, her dark lipstick a stain against her porcelain pale skin.

"Quite the contrary," she purred, drifting forward, closer to Morty. "You see," she said, pointing with a long nail at the denizens of Ecruteak far below, "they follow you like sheep. Whatever you do, they exalt you because you are…the chosen one."

"But now," Sabrina purred, floating even closer to Morty, "if you go back down, you will be shunned. Rejected. Do you really want to go back to that?"

"What else can I do?" Morty asked desperately.

Sabrina smiled, and it was almost feral, demonic. "You can leave."

"Where? Where will I go, Sabrina?" he questioned exasperatedly. "You haven't really thought this through, you know."

"Come with me," she replied, and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "If you don't return, the people will simply assume the legendary has taken you away to complete some sort of task. You won't be thought of as a failure unless you climb down the tower."

Morty hesitated, the implications of her words soaking in.

"With you?"

She shrugged, a gesture so rare for someone so ethereal. "Why not? You're one of the select few I can tolerate."

Despite himself, Morty smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Sabrina's eyes glinted, and she reached forward. "Take my hand. My kadabra can teleport us away from this place."

He clasped her hand. It was cool to the touch, and he could see the pale blue veins that churned just beneath the surface.

"Use teleport."

And they were gone.

**A/N: Wow, this was super hard to write. I know Sabrina's personality (aloof, slightly seductive), but Morty was a riddle to me. I pictured Morty as this super-serious guy with the weight of a legendary on his shoulders. I hope I did them justice.**


End file.
